Slytherin Prince
by RowenaIsKween
Summary: When Harry Potter was one, his parents died for him and he was left to forever live with The Dursleys. Or was he? When Henry was four, he mastered the art of teleportation, answering prayers and with more years to come, mastered the art of reading enochian and making deals. At eleven, he received his Hogwarts letter and the wizards get a good surprise. Who is Henry Callum really?
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter in any way. All rights belong to their respective producers and authors. Thank You. I apologize if some of the characters appear OOC.**

** Chapter One**

** "Love your parents and treat them with loving care, for you will only see their value when you see their empty chair."**

** \- Anonymous**

On the night of October 31st, a baby was left an orphan. On the same night, a man was also arrested for a crime he did not even commit. On the same night, 13 people were also killed. On that same night, a world we never knew of mourned the death of 3 people who sacrificed their lives in order to protect those whom they love. On that night, the same baby was sent to live with his only remaining relatives, The Dursleys. Little did that baby know who he was and the joy he brought to a world. And thus began the peaceful lives of the Wizarding World. Oh but they were too caught up in their own joy to realize what happened to their beloved savior and where he was right now. And thus began the life of Harry Potter. Or was it Harry Potter?

* * *

The cold night did not seem to bother the new visitor in the lone, chilly street of Privet Drive. All though he appeared to be old with that long silver beard reaching up to his waist, he was still up and moving, that anyone from here would have thought they were sleepwalking and dreaming at the same time. He wore a sad smile on his face and rounded a corner walking up the driveway of 4 Privet Drive. He forced a smile on his face and nodded to the gray tabby cat.

" Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall. " He turned to smile at the tabby, but it was gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had around it's eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting in a brick wall all day." said Professor McGonagall.

Little did they know as they conversed, another presence was listening in, hearing them speak. The unknown guest hid behind one of the houses, careful not to let her presence alert the others. She wrapped her coat tighter against her, burying her face in the high collars to keep herself warm. She rearranged her hat to keep her head warmer and to try and fit in along with them. She narrowed her eyes as she listened to them.

"- All this You- Know -Who nonsense- for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice, "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying You-Know-Who. I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."

The woman was confused who was You Know Who? Or Voldemort, as Dumbledore had called him. She would have to ask her partner later on. But for now she would have to listen and be patient.

The loud sound of a motorcycle almost made her scream except for the fact that her lips were chapped and that she had hit her head on the brick promptly making her silently yell a swear word in enochian. Her hands immediately flew to her mouth and hoped Dumbledore and McGonagall or whatever their names were~didn't notice her. Fortunately enough, the sound of the motorcycle was loud enough, that even she was surprised that the human weren't even awake. Especially the people inside of the house on the lawn that Dumbledore and McGonagall were carrying their conversation in soft whispers.

She almost choked when she saw the man who got off the bike. He was twice as tall as a normal human and, well she didn't want to be rude but almost five times as wide. Long tangles of bushy hair fell to his shoulders. _He's humongous! _She thought. Her eyes then fell onto least package she was expecting in the man's hands. She expected it to be an incredibly important keepsake or something like that where they would have to guard it with their very being. Because she was not at all expecting a babe. The babe was wrapped in a blankets and from where she could see the babe had tufts of unruly jet black hair. She smiled briefly the babe reminding her of her own when he was only a newborn with the chubbiest cheeks and tiniest fingers along with his sister. She was so entranced by the baby she almost fell, had it not been for her jacket scraping against the brick wall. She once again winced and hoped that the people did not notice her. This time though she was not lucky. The conversation immediately ceased and everything went quiet and she silently hoped that they would not notice her.

So she stood silently, not making any noises, for the fear that she would be found. She didn't even know why she was scared. Should they find her, she could just play dumb and go with her way. But still, there was a possibility with what they could do to her if she found out what they were, not that she didn't know what they were. There was a reason why witches and wizards stayed so low , after all.

She heard something swishing in the air and peeked from the corner of her eye. She hid back again behind the brick wall when she realized McGonagall and Dumbledore were facing her direction. She heard Dumbledore whisper something in what~Latin, maybe? She felt a gust of wind and it made her wrap her coat around her tighter.

"Funny." she heard Dumbledore say confusedly. "There are no muggles or people other than us." She snorted inwardly. If only they knew... She shook her head and threw away the thought. _It would bring no good should they find out about me _she thought.

She waited and waited until their conversations passed and she heard the rumbling of the motorcycle as it flew away into the night sky. Slowly she felt both McGonagall and Dumbledore leave, before deciding to approach the child on the doorstep. However, something kept her from doing so. And whatever it was had burned her skin. "Wards," she sighed. "Well I have no choice". She brought her hand up and a white light started forming. She brought the wards down and a dome shaped shield slowly start to disappear from top to bottom.

Yes, she could say that whomever one of them left the child out here in the cold was a psychopath. Even she, an angel was cold! And she didn't even feel such things like that. She was an angel, for God's sake! They were not meant to feel human sensations.

She picked up the child from the basket and wrapped the blanket tighter against him. The child stirred and awoke and for the first time saw his precious green eyes. They were the most unique emerald green she had ever seen and it took quite a while for her to tear her eyes away from the babe's. Tears began to fall from the child's eyes and she softly held him against her chest and whispered her favourite poem to him.

" Up in the sky , there you can see,

They shine so brightly, twinkling and glittering

Someday you'll shine as bright as them, someday you will be higher than them.

But for now we'll have to shoot you up, 'till you go past them stars"

The child seemed content for now, and shifted so the blanket would cover him more. She grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around the tiny body at least three times. She smiled gently; he reminded her of her own when they were only newborn.

Kissing the child's forehead, she shifted him so he was in a more comfortable position. "I'm so sorry for this, love, but we need to go now before they notice the wards go down completely" And with that she disappeared, leaving no trace or whatsoever. And she was proud to say that the aurors found not a single trace of whomever took their saviour. Not they would never see him again.

* * *

**Sup guys! This another Crowley adopts Harry and all, but with a little bit of twist! Who is this mystery woman? We know she is an angel, but what does she have in the box for our little Harry? Reviews are always welcome!**

**-amazinggalaxy2003**


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter in any way. All rights belong to their respective producers and authors. Thank You. I apologize if some of the characters appear OOC. And to answer Paxloria's question: You'll have to keep reading in order to find out how she could've raised her kids. And I already have a plan on that. Thanks guys! (or girls...)**

** Chapter Two**

* * *

"This isn't right," he said. "The wards are...The wards, Minerva they're down!" Albus Dumbledore shot up from his seat and ran, faster than he could ever imagine, yelling" Minerva! Minerva!"

Hu turned left and right, it occurred to him that he could've just apparated to her dorms, but figured it would not be too appropriate, should she be doing what usually did in her nighttime routine. He turned to a corner and bumped right into the person he was looking for.

"My goodness, Albus!" she yelled at him. "What are you rambling on about at ten in the evening?"

Dumbledore grabbed her by the shoulders. "The wards, Minerva," he panted. "They're down"

"No, no, no" she shook her head. "It can't be... No that's impossible! You yourself said there was no one else other than Hagrid, you and I!" The look on Dumbledore's eyes said so. Minerva McGonagall gasped "Wait for me"

* * *

The aurors all around 4 Privet Drive drove the muggles crazy with curiosity. They wore long coats furnished with silver and blue linings. They all held little sticks with them, some waving them around the air chanting and some walking around the corner, making sure no one unwelcome surprised them.

"I'm so sorry Professors," one of them said "But there is no trace left of whomever had taken Harry Potter."

Those were the words both Dumbledore and McGonagall feared the most. Harry Potter, the almighty saviour of the wizarding world was gone, not three minutes after he was laid on the Dursleys doorstep! McGonagall turned to Dumbledore.

"This is all your fault! Had you not put Harry here, this dreadful mess should never have happened!"

Dumbledore looked down in shame. McGonagall seethed in anger, her face redder than a ruby. The auror squirmed from where he was, looking uncomfortable as he saw his former Professors argue in front of him.

"You-Harry-Lily and James" McGonagall spluttered. "Minerva, please~"

"Oh don't you Minerva me, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" she screeched, almost ruining the ears of the aurors all around. McGonagall was screaming so loud and so much, that the aurors had to perform several silencing spells, so that the muggles wouldn't get involved. It was bad enough that every single auror had to come here and investigate, capturing the attention of a few muggles, unfortunately having to obliviate them leaving them confused and anxious. Yes, they were all too busy trying to find out and investigate what had actually happened. Who took Harry Potter? And if he was taken, where could they be?

* * *

In the meantime, while the wizards were sorting out their problems, something else important was happening. A man was running errands, trying to find out what makes a baby happy. He tried toys, played with him, fed him, burped him and much to his utter embarrassment, even carried him around the house, while his partner went to go and buy whatever a baby would need, like cribs, diapers and all that.

"Come on! Hurry up! I won't survive playing daycare for much longer" And just like that the person he was waiting for appeared right in front of him.

"Where are all the stuff?" Crowley asked her. She looked at him weirdly. "What did you expect I would carry all that stuff up here by myself?" she asked him ridiculously. She took Harry from his arms and started singing him a lullaby.

"Did it not occur to you could've just teleported it?" she looked at him again. "Well then I guess I was too eager"

"Why did you take the baby anyway?" Crowley asked. "He could've been someones for God's sake!"

"I'm pretty sure he didn't belong to the people on the driveway, dear. They would have stood outside waiting for Dumbledore and~"

"Mummy, why is there a baby in your room?" The conversation froze and they both slowly turned to the doorway. Outside stood Danika and Benjamin, their six year old twins, the latter rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Danika held Billy, her teddy bear on her hands and leaned in to her brother.

"Well, you see honey~" Crowley interrupted her. "Your mother found him on a doorstep in Surrey."

Benjamin's eyes widened in surprise and Danika ran to her father. "What's his name, Daddy?"

Crowley looked at his partner. "His name is..." she stopped mid-sentence. "I actually don't know what his name is, love"

Benjamin looked up at his father, a hopeful look on his face. "Can we name him?" Danika jumped up and down. "Oh mum, dad, please? _Please_?"

Crowley looked at his partner and she looked at him. They sighed but before they could even answer Danika and Benjamin yelled, "Henry Callum Thomas Albert MacLeod!"

Crowley thought it over, before deciding: "I like it." His partner sighed. "Good" she s. "Now go bring up the furniture and all for me, honey?" she gave him her trademark pouty face. He sighed."Whatever you say, Naomi. Whatever you say"

* * *

** Now how was that for an ending? Bet you didn't expect it at all! So Danika and Benjamin will have more appearance and are great models in Henry's years throughout his life. I also have something in check for Danika. I don't know if you'll like it or not, but I know I do! Anyone else love Crowley/Naomi? They're adorable! Reviews are always welcome!**

**\- amazinggalxy2003**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter in any way. All rights belong to their respective producers and authors. Thank You. I apologize if some of the characters appear OOC. **

** Once again to Paxloria, Naomi was not stalking the house but rather was lead to it. It's kinda like how Castiel knows Dean is longing. So she was lead to it because of Harry's magical properties and something else. Now you might ask "If Harry had magical properties that Naomi could sense, why couldn't she sense Dumbledore and McGonagall?" She did sense Dumbledore and McGonagall because of her knowledge of the Wizarding World _and_ their magical properties. It will all be explained later on throughout the story, because Harry has something that Dumbledore doesn't have. Thanks guys! (or girls...)**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

It was no surprise that baby Henry could not sleep through the night. He kept fidgeting and crying, all throughout. It didn't matter to Naomi that Henry wasn't her child. She and Crowley would always treat them like her own. He had the blackest hair and emerald green eyes. Little Henry sniffled and blinked his big green eyes. She smiled and cooed at him, her fingers caressing his cheek.

"It feel so weird seeing you like this, once more." Crowley wrapped his arms around Naomi's waist. "To see you hold another child softens up your face, dear." Her smile turned of that into a frown. "Are you implying I look like a rock?" she asked dangerously.

Crowley shook his head vigorously. "No!" he yelled. "I was merely implying that it takes stress out of your pretty face." Naomi raised her eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. Crowley sighed and gently pulled her head in for a kiss. Little Henry giggled and cooed, his tiny arms reaching for Crowley's. He smiled. "Well aren't you an enthusiastic one?" he grabbed Henry from Naomi's arms and patted him on the back. They heard yet another round of giggles come from the doorway.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Benjamin ran into Naomi's arms and his mother twirled him around. "Mummy, I finally heard a prayer!" he yelled in glee.

"And I finally saw how a deal goes!" Danika swirled around and landed face first on the duvets.

"Oh?" Naomi inquired. "A prayer you say," she smiled at him. "Well then, my love how did you do?". Benjamin scrunched up his face. "Well, it was kinda confusing at first, because the woman kept asking for babies. So I just left her there and," Benjamin suddenly looked ashamed. "Well, until I told you."

Suddenly he broke into tears. "I'm sorry, mum. I know you said to always try and answer a prayer, but I couldn't! The woman was asking for a baby, and I didn't know how and-and" Huge sobs racked his body. He was ever so surprised and quite mad when his mother and father started laughing.

"Why are you all laughing?" Danika asked. His father handed Henry back to his mother, lifted him up and wiped his tears away. "Oh Benjamin," he chuckled. "You didn't have to answer every prayer you always hear. Some prayers are meant for mummy and her age only." he sent a wink at Naomi. She glared at him and turned to Benjamin.

She kneeled down and showed him Henry. "Benjamin." she said firmly, but softly. "We don't always expect you to answer prayers like that, honey. Just like daddy said, you can't always do things on your own. Look at Little Henry, here. He is new to us, is he not?" His mother asked. "But we don't expect him to do everything now, do we?" Benjamin and Danika shook their heads. "Because he's so young. He's new to this, just like you are, love. A child's job is to simply enjoy and live as much as they can. Not work. No child should be expected to do that at such age. You are a child, Benjamin, Danika." Naomi looked at both of them.

Suddenly their father and mother smiled; "Danika, would you mind telling me about your first time on a deal?" Danika smiled. Crowley knew it was forced, and that while she loved their daughter very dearly, she did not approve of the things she had taken interests in, just like Crowley, who did not like Benjamin's interests that much either.

"Well mum, I'm glad you asked. It was actually not bad and scary as I thought it would." Danika's eyes glazed over. "Jack brought me with him." Crowley and Benjamin both made faces at the name, and Naomi sighed, upon hearing another I- love -Jack-so-much! "Anything else interesting that happened?" Benjamin tried to be careful with his words, but unfortunately he failed.

Danika glared at him with such a murderous glare in her eyes, that he started to wonder whether his sister was actually an adult, who was going to murder you, in the body of a child. "For your information, deal hunting is very interesting. Especially with Jack." she said in her fancy british accent. "We went to Surrey, Little Whinging I think it was." she then made a face. "The human was more selfish than I would have thought. He looked nice and caring! And he made a deal; money to boost up his already rich status. I thought he would donate it or something, I really didn't ask. Money for his soul in ten years."

Naomi raised her eyebrows. "Well then, my darlings," she asked. "Did you learn your lessons today?"

Benjamin and Danika nodded. "That we are children and we are not expected to do everything." "And that looks can be deceiving," Danika piped in.

Everyone laughed. Even little Henry. He made this little baby noises and gurgled.

"Awww," Danika's eyes softened even more. "Daddy, can I hold him?" she made the same pouty face her mother did, and the resemblance was indistinguishable.

Crowley shook his head. "Not yet darling. Not yet. Both you and him are way too young. You're still little and you might not be able to carry him, and he might fall down." he said and paused. " We don't want that now do we?" Danika shook her head.

Crowley smiled. "Alright, it's three in the morning. Get some rest ,kiddos." their father put his hands on their back and led them out the door. He turned back to Naomi, who was now focused on getting Henry to sleep. "Goodnight, my sweets." she walked towards them and kissed both Benjamin and Danika on the cheek. "Say goodnight to Henry, now"

"Goodnight, Henry" said Benjamin. "And sweet dreams, too." said Danika." their mother smiled at Crowley and pecked him on the lips. "Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight, love." Danika and Benjamin made faces at the interaction. They knew their parents loved each other dearly, but they could have at least done it somewhere else!

So Danika and Benjamin were lead to their rooms by their father, who read them stories, while their mother was of trying to calm their baby brother down to sleep.

* * *

"Mother..." Kendra McGonagall softly approached her mother from behind. "Harry James Potter." her mother sobbed. "Gone! Just like that!"

Kendall McGonagall chose that moment to suddenly hug her mother from behind. Minerva McGonagall turned around, wrapped her frail arms around her daughter's shoulder and sobbed. "Oh, mum..." Kendra signed.

Minerva sobbed even more, and Kendra too, decided to embrace her. "Mum please, please stop." Kendall had tears in her eyes and they slowly started falling on her cheeks. Kendra was already crying, making her mother cry even more. "I guess I should stop crying if it makes you cry even more?" Kendra tried making a joke, and succeeded. Her mother laughed a little bit and cried.

"Mum, I promise I'll find him" Kendall swore. "WE" Kendra corrected. "We're going to find Harry bloody goddamn Potter, to the death of me. I swear to whomever is out there, We will die trying to find Prongs Jr. if I have too. We will, mother." The twins said. "We will." Kendra took her mother's hand, Kendall her shoulders, and led her to the bed. They softly laid her down, and pulled the blankets to her shoulders, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"We'll find Harry, mum. We promise." Minerva nodded and closed her eyes, but nonetheless did not stop crying. "You can either stay with me here" Kendall said. "Or you can go outside and scream at Dumbledore's ass."

Kendra shook her head. "Nah, I'll scream at him tomorrow." She pulled back the covers and climbed in beside her mother, Kendall doing the same thing. They wrapped their hands around their mother's torso, but before they closed their eyes, they looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kendall asked. "Most definitely."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you like Kendra and Kendall so far? The next few chapters will explain Harry and about how his name will officially change, without the whole of the wizarding knowing about it. Do you like Danika and Benjamin's character development, so far? Poor McGonagall! She's so devastated. Well, what can I say? I'm just mean that way. Poor Dumbledore too! He's definitely in it for the next chapter! Reviews are always welcome and appreciated! Thanks!**

**-amazinggalaxy2003**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter in any way. All rights belong to their respective producers and authors. Thank You. I apologize if some of the characters appear OOC****. If anyone who does not really like reading vulgar words, please excuse my dialogue and language. I had to do it in order to fit in with my character's personality. Thanks guys! (or girls...)**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The moment Dumbledore walked in his living quarters, he knew he was in very big trouble. Very big trouble, indeed.

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore." Kendra greeted in a business like, cold voice that she almost never used. He knew he was in trouble, but he nonetheless tried to hide it.

"Good morning to you too, my dear Kendra. Might I ask what you are doing in my living area at such an early time in the morning? Are your sister and and mother alright?" he put on a worried and troublesome look on his face.

"Alright?" Kendra screeched. "Alright? You think my mother is alright? You think continous sobs through the night and several cardiac arrests are alright?!" She stood almost as tall as her mother, her fiery reddish blonde hair, glistened under the sunlight. The table beside her started to shake, and the room started to dim a little. And Albus Dumbledore knew he would not get out of this room unharmed. "And it's Kendall!"

The students were confused, as well as anxious. Why wasn't the headmaster here yet? Did something happen to him? Nobody knew. Rumours flew all around the great hall. They were also anxious about another thing. Where was Professor McGonagall? Why wasn't she here yet? Did something happen to the Deputy? Everyone was scared. The Gryffindors, especially. The Slytherins weren't really that scared and worried. Everyone knew Slytherins couldn't care less about the Headmaster. And nobody knew what was really happening until the Slytherin point distributor dropped every single rubies onto the pile.

Everyone's jaw suddenly dropped, and the Slytherin table started cheering so loud. Every single points for each house, was awarded. The Slytherin's cheers were cut, and this time no laughter echoed. The Point Distributor shook, and broke, spilling and points flew all over the hall.

Students and teachers screamed and ducked under the table. Older students casted protection charms over themselves and the younger students. Everyone in the hall ducked under the tables, trying not to get hurt. Except for one man.

"Kendall..."

* * *

"Pass me the diapers, honey please."

Naomi absolutely loved infants, but she absolutely hated diaper changing. Sighing, she removed it and made a face. Crowley chuckled and shook his head.

"If you think it's _so _easy, darling you change it." Naomi said, an evil smirk plastered on her face. "Well? Come on."

Crowley shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't, love. Got business to take care of." Smirking, her husband disappeared with a pop.

Naomi smiled. "Oh well. Suit yourself." she finished putting on the diaper. "Though I must say, you'll find yourself quite lonely, if you know what I mean, love."

There was a pregnant pause, and then Crowley suddenly popped back in. "I think the business can wait ." he looked around the room. "What do you want me to do now?"

"Well... I still have to do heaven business, so... ah!" Naomi picked up little Henry gently and handed him to Crowley. "I need you to keep him content for a while. Father knows what's going to happen if he gets bored and starts bawling." she made her way and went out of the room, only to peek her head back in.

"Oh, and can you watch the kids too? I really don't want the house burning down from one of their experiments."

Then she vanished, leaving Crowley dumbfounded with Henry in his arms. The loud bang that came from downstairs was the only thing that snapped him out of his daze and Crowley ran as fast as he can yelling. "Danika! Benjamin!

* * *

"Kendall, please..." Severus Snape pleaded, his hands restraining the youngest McGonagall from murdering the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Kendall McGonagall, the Gryffindor she is, kicked Snape in the guts and hit him over the head. Snape doubled over and grabbed his stomach, tripping on the sofa. Kendall grabbed the vase and once again hit him over the head, knocking him unconscious. She turned back to look at Dumbledore only to find him gone and the door ajar. Kendall snarled and threw the vase at the windows, shattering into a million pieces. She thundered out the door, holding a dagger and called out: "Oh, Albus Dumbledore? Where are you?" she laughed maniacally. "Come now, Old Dumbles," she cooed, twirling her dagger in her fingers, her green eyes glinting with madness. "Don't be shy."

But she never once noticed the rose in Dumbledore's living quarters go black, wither and die, crumbling to ashes. Or Snape waking up and taking out his wand, intending to go after her.

"Oh, Kendall..." Kendra said, cocking her gun. She wiped her eyes and followed her sister. And truth to be told, she didn't even know if one was going to get out alive.

* * *

"Crowley, did you feel that?" Naomi sat up from their bed and held her head in her hands. Her breath was ragged and short and she couldn't even comprehend what was happening.

"Felt what, darling?" Crowley mumbled, and he too sat up. Naomi gasped and groaned in pain. She clutched her head and mumbled incoherent things. "Naomi!" Crowley yelled and kneeled beside his wife.

A gust of wind blew the curtains, and Crowley realized what Naomi was talking about. The feeling was... he didn't even know how to describe it. The closest word was death, but it was miles away from what they felt.

Death was... it depended on what happened. Death was either good or bad, depending on the situation. It could have been the only hope for someone. For them to finally feel peace. To _be in peace_. But then it could be brutal, terrifying, _twisted._ Suicide, murder. Yet justice could still be brought.

But the feeling was a mix of hopelessness,, depression and death. It felt like they couldn't stand up, like they were forever going to be trapped.

Then suddenly he couldn't breathe. He looked over to Naomi, who was struggling to stand up. He then directed his gaze up above. He smiled softly.

"Yes, yes. Death..."

The last thing he heard was his name and the sound of Henry's agitated cries and his children yelling: "Daddy!"

* * *

** Well? Was it good? Ooooh, cliffhanger! It's very weird for Crowley to act like this, no? I'm sorry about that. I just watched the first season of Sanctuary and I'm pretty pissed at the fact they're not making another season. Helen Magnus is badass! The scene in where Kendall goes all Jack the Ripper was inspired from 1x09 "Requiem" in which Helen goes all berserk and creepy. Reviews are thoroughly appreciated. And I can't believe it! 66 favourites and 115 followers. Thanks guys! (or girls...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter in any way. All rights belong to their respective producers and authors. Thank You. I apologize if some of the characters appear OOC****. If anyone who does not really like reading vulgar words, please excuse my dialogue and language. I had to do it in order to fit in with my character's personality. Thanks guys! (or girls...)**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"Oh Dumbledore?" Kendall madly cackled. "Oh Dumbledore, where are you?" she kicked one of the doors down**, **and when she saw no old Dumbledore, she snarled and sauntered off into another room, holding her knife and gun up high.

A loud click of the door was heard and Kendall grinned madly. She slowly walked over to the door and raised her hand to the doorknob. She smiled and pushed it open. She looked all over the room, pointing her gun everywhere.

_Bam!_, "Oh, Dumbledore, come out now," she cooed. "I'm not gonna kill you. Well not~"

Kendall let out a scream of rage and her gun was smacked from her hand. She kicked her attacker in the crotch and smacked them across the face. Her attacker stumbled backwards, and Kendall was not at all surprised to see it was Kendra holding her stomach.

"Sister dearest!" she mocked. "Why I'm hurt!" She grabbed her gun from behind the sofa and aimed it at her bleeding mirror.

"There's no point in continuing this bluhlsit, Kendra. We both know neither of us are going to get out of here alive." Kendra covered her bleeding mouth and aimed her gun at her mirror. "Go, Albus. I'll deal with Kendall." From seemingly nowhere, the 'almighty old coot' appeared and ran out of the room as fast as he can, glancing at the madwoman understandingly and mouthed '_I will never forgive myself _'.

"Kendra, Kendra, Kendra. Tsk, tsk, tsk. That was a very bad mistake, dearest mirror. We both know you're never gonna get out of here. Well you, anyway!"

She pointed the gun before her sister and cackled. "Goodbye, dearest darling Kendra," And fired.

Kendall waited in anticipation for the bullet to kill her sister. Something felt wrong, though. She felt like she didn't want to shoot her sister, but she wanted to at the same time. She felt as if her soul wasn't there, as if her mind had given up control. So she sat grinning madly, waiting.

But no bullet came out.

Kendall screamed in rage and threw the gun down. She threw the knife sharply, but the other girl only dodged it, without much effort at all. Kendra grinned and held up the magazine.

"You always did have a tendency to underestimate me, sister."

So Kendra held up her own gun and fired. "Audi Nos, bitch"

* * *

Kendall's eyes fluttered and her eyes swept over a room. She wiggled her hands and tried moving her feet, but found it to be bound to the arms and legs of a chair. She pushed the chair back and fell to the ground trying to drag herself out.

Oh what a bad idea, it was. A very bad idea indeed.

"There's no use for it, demon," Kendra spat out. "We're never gonna get out of here alive. Well you, anyway!" Kendall screamed as her 'sister' poured holy water over her body. _Damn,_ she thought._ I hate it when my words are used against me._

And her suspicion from earlier about not being herself was true. Kendall could feel it inside her, controlling her. And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Now, now, Kendra," the demon inside her reasoned. "No need to get so unruly now. And you, girl! Stop fidgeting so much!"

Kendra scoffed. "Me? Unruly? Says the_ demon_ who's _ possessing _my sister."

"Kendall?" she asked. "Can you hear me?"

The demon cackled. "Oh, you humans!" he yelled. "Always been so optimistic. Can't you see? Your sister is already dead!"

Kendra shook her head. "No she's not." she stated.

The demon raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then entertain me, filthy human." He felt a burning sensation in his stomach and looked down. He screamed with all his might, the sign of the cross doing its wonders on torturing the demon.

"Because why else would she point to the book and make the sign of the cross?"

Kendra jumped and grabbed the latin book from the table, and opened it to the right page. She took a deep breath and looked at 'Kendall'.

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_

_Satanica potestas incursio infer~"_

Kendra stopped the chant and froze in fear as cold air hit her in the face. She looked at the demon, who was closing his eyes and had a smirk on his face. "What's wrong, Kendra? Cat got your tongue?" he laughed at the pun in his joke. "Oops, didn't see that one coming did we?"

"Shut up, asshole," she snarled. "We're just gonna have to do this the hard way, no?" she cracked her knuckles and neck. She put her feet inside the trap and rubbed the circle, leaving a gap, and before she knew it, she was pressed against the wall, her gun in the hands of the demon.

"Oh you humans," he grinned and licked her sister's lips. "Ever so faithful to the God that will never be there, hmm?"

He punched Kendra once, then twice, then thrice, leaving her with a busted lip, and a bleeding cheekbone. He kicked her right in the stomach and slapped her on the cheek. "Humans," he punched her. "Such," he slapped her. "An optimistic," he broke her nose. "Useless," he puncher with each word he was saying. "Dumb, unreliable creatures!"

He grinned evilly, the knife he had on his hands, glinting with symbols all over. "And I'm quite in the mood for torture right now, darling," he cooed. "Extreme torture,"

* * *

Her sister's screams woke her up. Her sister's cries of help, sobbing as she was tortured. Kendall couldn't help in any matter or way. Her body was being controlled by the demon and she absolutely felt like a crappy piece of shit not being to do anything about it. _Stop_,she thought. The demon inside her laughed, but did nothing.

He punched her again and Kendall couldn't help but have tears running down her face. "What are you doing?" the demon cried out, and Kendall felt a burning sensation on her cheeks. _Tears. They contain salt._ "No, no stop!" The demon inside her thrashed around for control, but Kendall couldn't~ _wouldn't_ let him have it. So she cried some more, even if she had to burn herself in the process of saving both her sister and herself. The demon growled and raised his hands again and attempted to hit Kendra, but failed. She was thrown across the room, hitting the table and succeeded in cracking the mirror behind her. The demon growled and threw the table off her. He stood up and froze, staring intently at the reflection on one of the broken pieces of mirror.

Both sisters and the demon turned and looked at the figure standing at the doorway.

"Well at least this time I didn't make a grand entrance,"

* * *

"Papa?"

And that was all Crowley heard before passing out once more.

* * *

**I am so terribly sorry for not updating in such a long time! I was busy with so many thing and had speeches to worry about and boom! I promise next time there'll be more Naomi, Crowley and their kids. Thanks, guys! (or girls...) Peace out!**

** \- amazinggalaxy2003**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter in any way. All rights belong to their respective producers and authors. Thank You. I apologize if some of the characters appear OOC****. If anyone who does not really like reading vulgar words, please excuse my dialogue and language. I had to do it in order to fit in with my character's personality. Thanks guys! (or girls...)**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Well at least this time I didn't make a grand entrance,"

A brunette woman wearing a gray business suit stood under the doorway, a smile gracing her face. She held a silver blade, polished and it had no symbols on it, and Kendra briefly wondered if she could even kill anything with it. Then she realized it was pure silver and immediately changed her mind. The lady could kill loads of stuff with her knife. The demon hissed. "_You!"_ he yelled."_You are not supposed to interfere!" _He stood up, only to be thrown back down and pinned. approached Kendra and held out her hand. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Naomi, Angel of the Lord."

Kendra looked at the demon, and then the hand, and then shook it tentatively. Kendra opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the other woman. "I know your name, dear. It's Kendra and right now you're trying to exorcise the demon out of your sister. I can help,"

Kendra nodded. "Thanks for saving me an explanation, but that wasn't what I was going to say,"

Brunette raised her eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I was going to say 'What the hell are you?' But really, I mean right now? Bad timing, lady. Awfully bad timing,"

Brunette walked over to the curtains, and pulled them open. "Your mother's scottish, no?" Kendra contemplated telling her yes. I mean, she only just met 'Naomi' half a minute ago. Hell, she didn't even know angels existed! "And I've thought I already introduced myself. Naomi, angel of the~"

"Yeah, I heard you, lady. What I meant was what _are _you?"

Naomi sat down on one of the chairs. "I believe I've also stated that. Angel of the Lord,"

Kendra nodded. "Well ain't it the bitchy Queen of Crossroads!" the demon chuckled. He wiped his mouth, and spit on the ground. "Hey!" Kendra snapped. "That's my mother's carpet you're spitting on!"

The demon spit again, and Kendra raised her dagger, before stopping. "You know, you're lucky you're in my sister's body, because otherwise, I wouldn't even bother,"

"All the more better tempting you, darling," Kendra made a face at him and slapped him on the cheek. "Ouch!" Kendall yelled. Kendra froze and asked:"Kendall?"

The demon growled. "I told you, she's dead!" Naomi rolled her eyes at him. "You're mother's scottish, no?" she once again asked.

"Yeah," Kendra replied. She looked genuinely surprised at the fact that she just told someone whom she doesn't even know, and could use it for blackmail, that her mom was scottish. Not that anybody can use being scottish as a blackmail. "Why the hell am I even telling you this? I mean being scottish is cool and all that, but it's not, like you're gonna use it for blackmail, right? Not that being scottish can be used as blackmail, but still, I mean is it important to you? Is it gonna save my life or something?"

Naomi chuckled. "You talk too fast,"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No, I'm just saying,"

"I'm still here you know!" the demon yelled.

"Shut up!"

"To you it might not be important, but to me it is," Naomi sighed. She sat down on one of the chairs and waved her hand. A bottle of wine appeared and she filled two glasses. She offered one to Kendra, and sipped her own wine. The other woman shook her head. "Nah, beers my bitch,"

Naomi waved her hand and the wine turned into beer. Kendra took it and took a gulp. "Aaah, now this is much better!" She flopped down on one of the chairs and laid her head against the cushion. Groaning, she heard her bones pop. "I could spend all day like this!"

Naomi smiled. "Unfortunately, I can't."

Before Kendra could even fathom what was happening, the room grew blinding white to the point she couldn't even tell if it was bright or not. Naomi stood and approached the demon, her eyes suddenly glowing whiter than the room, then the room suddenly dimmed and wings were sprouting out where her shoulder blades should've been. Kendra's eyes till might've hurt, but she didn't tolerate anybody trying to stab her sister. "Hey, hey, lady!"

Kendra stood up. But it turns out, she didn't need to stab her sister. At once, black smoke came pouring out her sister's mouth and once it gathered into a small black cloud, vanished and disappeared, leaving Kendall to fall onto the ground. Both women approached her at once, and Naomi held her hand out. Kendra smacked her hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Naomi rubbed her hand. "I'm going to heal her. And you slap very hard you know that?" Placing her hand on the girl's forehead gently, she smiled.

"Kendra?" the other girl asked feebly. She coughed, her breathing laboured.

"Hush, Lemon Newt, hush..."

Naomi looked at Kendra curiously. "Lemon Newt?" she asked. The other girl shrugged. "Nickname,"

She nodded. She touched Kendall's cheek and at once the other girl fell unconscious.

"Wait, what happened?" Kendra asked worriedly. "She's not going to die is she?"

"No, she just needs some rest. She should be fine. Your sister's quite the fighter, you know?" the angel smiled.

She snapped her fingers and Kendall disappeared. "What did you do to her?" Kendra asked, panicking.

"Calm down," Naomi reassured. "She's resting in her~"

"Kendra?"

Both women froze. There standing under the doorway, was the one and only Minerva McGonagall herself.

* * *

"Bloody Hell..."

Minerva clutched her chest and flopped down on the chair. Her daughter looked apologetic and made a sorry face. "Firewhisky?" she asked tetherly. Her mother refused and took a deep breath. Turning to the angel, she held the drink up. Naomi shook her head, refilling her glass of wine.

"Mmmk," she shrugged, and took a sip. "Aaah," The burning sensation of the drink offered her some peace and calm. Both women looked at her weirdly. "What?" she asked ridiculously.

"Nothing," Naomi shook it off. "I'm surprised at how well you're both taking this. Usually anyone else had probably already fainted,"

"Yeah, well, we're McGonagall's and Gryffindors," Kendra interjected. "We hover between crap and try not get killed and stupid crap that could possibly get us all killed!"

"Kendra, you know very well that is not what Gryffindors do!" Minerva gasped in shock. "We are brave and occasionally get into trouble, yes. But doing things that get you killed, is not what we do!"

"Mother, stop trying to deny it. We get in trouble everyday! I'm actually surprised you didn't murder any of us in our school days! I mean the bullshit you put up with us, mom! We slept in the boys dormitory, for seven whole years. We became animagi, and we had to put leaves in our mouths for what, a whole month? You could've bashed our brains, yet you never did!"

"We were careless, and you knew that!" Kendra was grinning, and she took a sip of her whisky. She started laughing for no reason and tears pooled in her eyes. She wiped them away, and shook her head. "I'm getting old, aren't I?"

The angel looked at the older witch confusedly. _"What is she talking about?"_ she mouthed.

Minerva sighed. "Kendra, we talked about this already..."

"No, we haven't!" Kendra suddenly bolted from her chair, and the glass of firewhiskey fell and broke to pieces. Her mother flinched. "Every time I try to talk to you about _him_, you change the conversation! Mom, you know _he _would never~ 'Kendra, butter beer?' I'm tired of it, mom! Sirius was my best friend, and you know that! And to hear you accuse him of something you know he would never _dare_ even do, kills me!"

"I don't know what the hell happened to Harry and I've only got Kendall! Remus refuses to make contact with anyone, and he too, thinks Sirius sold them out! I don't know what to do anymore..."

Flopping back down to the chair, Kendra curled into a ball and cried. She looked ragged, wearing jeans and a sweater, sobbing into her hands, her face puffing up.

"I'll leave now. Let you have your privacy." Naomi said, standing up. It would be best to leave the mother and daughter to their own personal space, to try and sort things out.

"No." Kendra ordered, and Naomi knew what she had to do. As much as she wanted to give the mother and daughter their personal space, she knew she couldn't. She had some type of dangerous edge to her voice. "Stay, please, and tell me again how your husband is being affected by Kendall's behavior towards the demon, earlier."

"Alright." Naomi said, and pursed her lips. She sat down on the chair again. "Your mother's family, which originated from Scotland, no?"

Both witches nodded. "My husband originated from Scotland, as well and~"

"And what does that have something to do with the fact that we're Scottish? I mean your husband's Scottish, I get that, but why him? Why not some other Scottish guy?"

"You're a hunter I get that~"

"I still can't believe you managed to hide that from me, for years." Minerva huffed, and muttered something under her breath.

"Mom..." Kendra warned, and Naomi felt amused. It was just like when she and Danika, were arguing. Speaking of which, she briefly wondered, how Crowley and the kids were. She hoped Henry wouldn't have to be bawling, otherwise there would be real trouble. She hoped Crowley was fine, too. They might be opposites, but he was her husband, after all.

She coughed, interrupting their staring contest. "May I continue?"

Kendra nodded. "You're used to dealing with this, right? Demons, angels, wendigos and vampires. My husband is a demon, and I am an angel. We have three children, two boys and a girl, who are half of each. My husband had a son - my stepson. My husband died after making a deal with a crossroads demon and his son~ Gavin MacLeod~ was set to sail for the American colonies. But not before procreating. Gavin died on the way, sadly. His child then had children of his own and~"

"That line eventually ended up to us." Kendra muttered, looking as if her thoughts were a million miles away. "And I still don't understand how you two ended up together. I mean, aren't you supposed to be opposites? Trying to kill each other?"

Naomi smiled. "Things change, dear. Anyway_, _his mother was a witch, and that meant he was half."

"So, you're basically saying he was a half-blood?" Minerva asked.

Naomi nodded. "The magic you're sister was using was very rare and extreme. She managed to channel my mother-in-law's magic, therefore also pulling it through my husband. I don't know how or why he got included in this, considering his mother was the one who held magic, but I suppose it had something to do with being a half-blood. But it affected me, too, and I have no idea why."

"So the kind of magic Kendra used earlier, did it have something to do with the fact that your in-law was a witch? And the witchy line ended up as the McGonagall's? So the rare and extreme magic somehow affected your husband as well? And why not your children? Aren't they descended from a witch too?"

Naomi shrugged. "I do not know why. But yes, that sounds about right. That magic she was using was not very much used at all, and requires a great deal of energy. And between using that as self-control and taking control of the demon, you can see why she's passed out as of now."

Minerva nodded. "I see, I see. But I still don't understand. Why come here, from wherever you live? Why not just send a letter?"

"Because I needed to do it immediately. My husband was in a state of extreme pain, a seizure, actually. A very painful seizure. Along side feeling like's dying and will never be resurrected"

Kendra nodded. "I understand. If Kendra pulls that type of magic again, do you know what will happen?"

"No, unfortunately, I do not."

Naomi stood up then, and brushed the non-existent dust from her pants. "But I can guarantee you, it would be the best if she does not use it again. For her good and my husbands. I enjoyed your company, and wish we could have met on better circumstances, but I must go now. Zoë and _Jack_ can only look after the children for so long."

And with that she disappeared, accompanied by the sound of feathers ruffling.

Minerva took a deep breath. "The things that went down right now, you do know is our family history, right?"

"Yep." Kendra nodded. "I'll go check on Lemon Newt, now."

* * *

"Dani? Danika, where are you?"

Zoë growled, itching to scratch her head out. She was a demon, a well respected crossroads one, yet here she was, babysitting for two~ no, actually, three. Three rugrats, count the toddler, who was currently wailing in her arms.

"Where is that girl?"

Sighing, she turned to Benjamin, whom had been listening to her intently. _Thank God_ _this kid listens_, she thought. _Even if he is a little creepy._ "Stay here, okay? Until your mother~"

"Zoë?"

She turned around, only to find Naomi with a worried look on her face. "I see him, but where's Danika?"

She took Henry from her arms and stroked his crying face. "Hush, now, baby, hush. Mom's here."

"That's what I've been trying to do!" Zoë exclaimed. "I tell Ben to hand me Henry's play toy, I turn around to tell Danika to get me a pillow, and she's gone! I told her to leave her dad alone, let him rest, but who knows!"

Naomi nodded her thanks. "I appreciate your help, Zoë."

The demon nodded. "No problem. Call me if you need a babysitter."

And with that she disappeared.

"Aww," The mother heard Benjamin whine. "Zoë's gone?"

Naomi chuckled. "She has things to do of her own, Benny"

The boy made a face at the nickname. "Where's Dani?"

His mother smiled. "Well, let's do that now, shall we?"

_At the same time, in the bedroom,_

"Daddy?"

Danika climbed onto the bed and snuggled beside her father. "Papa?"

Her father still wasn't moving, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. Her daddy always woke up when she jumped on the bed. So she started bouncing up and down, yelling 'DADDY!'. Seeing as he still wasn't moving, she stopped and flopped onto the bed.

"Danika!" she heard her mother exclaim. "Your father's resting, girl!"

She bowed her head in shame, and she briefly saw her brother stick his tongue out at her, through her eyelashes. "I'm sorry, mummy." she apologized. "I was just worried that daddy wouldn't wake up."

"Wouldn't wake up from what, sweetheart?"

* * *

** As for 'Guest' who thought the chapter before was confusing. Yes, all the events in the previous chapter was happening at the same time. Hope you like this chapter. I'd also love it if you check out my other stories, 'But It's Only Growley, Mummy!' and 'We're Family Forever'. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks, guys! (or girls...) Peace out! **

** \- amazinggalaxy2003**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter in any way. All rights belong to their respective producers and authors. Thank You. I apologize if some of the characters appear OOC****. If anyone who does not really like reading vulgar words, please excuse my dialogue and language. I had to do it in order to fit in with my character's personality. Thanks guys! (or girls...)**

**Chapter ****Seven**

* * *

"Growley!" Henry yelled, in glee as the hell hound bound to him. He plopped down on the ground right next to it. It had only been seven years since he Naomi and Crowley declared him as one of their own, but he was already growing so fast. Henry, or 'Tommy' as Benjamin and Danika call him.

"Henry, darling!" Naomi called. She tried not to make a face at the dog. After all, she still remembered that incidence, which promptly included her being chased around the house with a dog. **( If you guys want to know what happened, read 'But It's Only Growley, Mummy.) **"Come on, Henry. We're going to Diagon Alley!"

At the mention of his personal favorite hot spot, Henry perked up and excitedly asked, "We're going to Diagon Alley?"

"Yup!" Benjamin bound from the stairs. He was dressed in jeans, a Ravenclaw shirt and scarf, and a long black robe. His hair, as usual, was messy.

"Finally!" Danika yelled, over exaggeratedly. "Girls are supposed to take longer than boys, but I've been waiting for eternity!". Their father rolled his eyes. "It's only been ten minutes, Danika. Now go if you want to go shopping!"

Naomi teleported to Diagon Alley, making sure all her children followed her lead, before ushering them to Flourish and Blotts to get the twins necessary books.

"You coming?" Naomi asked Crowley. Before he could even reply, Henry grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the bookstore. Crowley let out a yelp before running to keep up with his son. Naomi laughed before following them inside.

It was cool inside the store with Henry dragging Crowley over to every single shelf, the excitement glinting in his green eyes. The store keeper laughed at his enthusiasm. "Keen reader, eh?" he asked.

Naomi laughed and nodded. "Very! You've got no idea how many night-time stories we have to read to him every night, before he finally closes his eyes!"

Then she caught a sight out of the corner of her eye that took her breath away. It was Benjamin having an intense conversation with the one person Naomi always comes to when she was distressed.

It was Andromeda Tonks.

* * *

"Kendra!" Minerva called. "Kendra, please, for the hundredth time, clean your room!"

The reply came in the form of a groan. "Mum, it's still early. Sod off!" Minerva stomped into her daughter's room, and promptly threw off the blanket.

"MUM!" Kendra whined. Minerva didn't even flinch when Kendra jumped off the bed and stomped to the lounge. "Your room!"

Kendra stomped back into her room, a pout on her lips. Minerva smiled at her daughter's hate for cleaning. The smile fell off though, when her eyes rested on her lips. Her pout and all... it was all from the one man and girl Minerva loved the most. His pout and her laugh... Unknowingly, tears started to form and fall from the woman's eyes and she tried to wipe them off. However, what happened in the past was in the past, and nothing could change that. "Mum?" Kendra asked.

Minerva snapped back to reality. "Yes, dear?" she sniffled. "You're crying," her daughter observed. "Oh goodness, mother, please tell me it's not about Harry again! I know you're blaming Dumbledore..."

"It _is_ Dumbledore!" Minerva intervened. "I told him that those muggles were completely unfit! But of course, he doesn't listen, and only God knows where the boy has disappeared and gone too! He could be very well in the hands of Death Eaters, right now!"

"We know, mum. We've tried the hardest that we can, but we don't even have a clue on where to start! We tried to trace back _anything_ that might have taken Harry," Kendra pointedly looked at her sister. "But we've found nothing. And yes, you have every right to have specific expectations because we _promised_ we'd find him, and Dumbledore failed you..."

"It's not about the expectations, it's about his safety. We all made a promise to the Potter's that their boy would be safe... And now _he's gone!_" she sobbed. "We don't even know if he's alive or not!"

"Don't say that, mother!" Kendall yelled. "No negativeness! A person coming by might just have decided to take him in! Perhaps someone better than the Dursleys!"

Oh, she had no idea how right she was.

* * *

"Andromeda!" Naomi yelled. "'Dromeda!"

A woman with light brown hair stunningly dark eyes turned her way, and smiled. "Naomi?" she walked a little bit closer. "Naomi!"

The two women hugged each other and exchanged kisses on the cheek. "Oh, it's been forever since I last saw you! " Naomi laughed. "How's Dora?"

"Oh she's doing pretty well!" Andromeda said. "She's doing well, actually. She's in the Quidditch Shop checking out some stuff. I should go get her!"

"Mummy!" Danika suddenly called. "I'm done my books!" She came out from an aisle and dropped all her books. "Aunt 'Dromy!"

"Danika!" Andromeda greeted, and accepted the bear hug her god-daughter threw around her. "Oh, look how much you've grown! " She pointed to her chest."You were only this tall last time I saw you! Now you're on my shoulders!"

"Aunt Andromeda?" Benjamin asked. "Where's Nymphad~"

"You looking for me?" a pink haired girl asked.

"Dora!" Danika tackled the older girl."I missed you!"

Nymphadora laughed. "Relax! You've only seen me two weeks ago!" Then suddenly she got a mischievous glint in her eye. "Say..."

Before she could even finish the sentence, the twins had already dragged her out. "Hey, wait for me!" Henry whined, before running behind his siblings and Dora.

Andromeda chuckled. "Children at heart, as always."

"Yes," a snide voice from behind said. "Children who refuse to grow up and accept responsibilities."

Andromeda's blood froze and Naomi felt like smacking the woman upside the head for ruining the moment.

She turned around and faced a blonde haired woman with icy blue eyes, and an angled face, her hands poised perfectly on a book. To say that she wasn't beautiful if not flawless on the _outside _would have been a lie. She was the epitome of what a man would have dream of having. The perfect trophy wife who never missed a chance to flaunt her 'perfection'.

"Mother," Andromeda replied coldly.

The woman didn't even look up from her book. "And who is this friend of yours? Another _mudblood?_"

To say that Naomi didn't want to rip the bitch's spine would have been a lie. She would have loved to hear her scream in agony and beat the woman with it. "Naomi MacLeod," she smiled coldly. "I assume you know already who my husband is, considering your, ah, _status._"

This time she looked up from her book, and had the audacity to look insulted. "Of course I do," she huffed. "With my status, I know everything that goes around in this world."Then she gave Andromeda another one of her snide smiles. "Glad to see you've finally made a_ proper_ _pureblood_ friend on your own, Andromeda."

"Mom..."All three women paused their conversation and turned their heads towards the girl. Danika paused at the woman before them and raised her eyebrows. "Oh, hello..."

"My daughter," Naomi acknowledged, but Druella simply ignored her. _And Crowley calls me a stuck up bitch,_ she thought.

Druella looked at the girl snidely. "And who might you be, young lady?" Danika gave her a look. She must be a real loon to ignore Naomi. But to her surprise, her mother's eyes simply just twitched.

At this point, Naomi wanted to beat the woman to a point that no angel could bring her soul back from hell. She already ruined the conversation, for God's sake! Naomi opened her mouth, but even before any words came out, Danika had already spoken.

_"I,"_ she pointedly said. "Am Danika Naomi Helen Samantha MacLeod, daughter of Naomi and Rodrick MacLeod, the co-heir to everything MacLeod related." Danika raised her eyebrows at the woman in an inquisitive way. Naomi couldn't help but feel pride rush into her. For all their life, she's taught to stand up for what's right. She was more than elated to see that teaching stick with her.

"Any more questions?" Danika asked the spluttering woman, who was not used to being talked to that way. "None? Okay. Excuse me while I borrow my mother and her bestie." And with that she dragged both her mom and godmother away form the shell-shocked woman and the little audience they had gained.

They stopped just outside of Gringotts. "Who was that?" Danika asked. She got the vibes that neither women liked her.

Aunt Andromeda sighed. The woman you met... That was my mother, Druella. We've never had a proper mother-daughter relationship, and we lost contact and disowned me when I married Ted." she smirked. "Totally worth it, though."

"I can see," Danika said. Naomi and Andromeda laughed.

"Well, looks like you ladies are enjoying themselves," Crowley mused. He had been looking for them for over ten minutes, along with his two sons and Nymphadora.

"Hi, dad," Danika grinned. "Guess who I met?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart?" He teased. He already knew that Danika would never bother with the man. He was, apparently, too blonde and way too Ken doll-like for her tastes, and if all those suck up witches who think they're head over heels in love with him weren't going to disappear, the poor population of the Wizarding World would suffer.

Crowley shone with glee and pride when she told him that those type of girls needed to be disposed of as soon as possible. Naomi wasn't exactly pleased.

She gave him a disgusted look. "Ew! Papa, no."

Crowley laughed. "Ah, Andromeda! A pleasure to see you again!"

She returned his smile. 'I could say the same, Rodrick!"

"How are the children and Ted?"

Oh, I think they're enjoying life a little too much."

"That's good to hear!"

Naomi would definitely tease Crowley later on. He, for one, had never liked socialising, and to see him trying to make an effort to talk made her laugh. "How is Nymphadora with her schooling?" She asked.

"Oh, she's doing well. I heard Danika had been sorted into _Slytherin_ and Benjamin in Ravenclaw?" Naomi didn't miss the way Andromeda said Slytherin. She sighed.

"'Dromy.." She tried, but the woman raised her hand. "I know, I know." she said. "It's hard to let go of habits, Naomi. Danika is one of the best Slytherins I know. And I know that she knows she'll never be like...like..." she trailed off, not wanting to sound biased.

Naomi sighed. "I understand."

Andromeda smiled. "So, Henry," she called out to her young godson. "What house do you think you'll be in?" The young boy shrugged. "I don't know, Aunt Andy." he said thoughtfully. "Although I hope that I'll fit in in my house."

Then Henry groaned. "But that's not until four years!" he cried out.

Crowley chuckled. "Time flies, my son. Believe me." He looked at the three other women. "Are we all ready? Nymphadora and Ben are in the quidditch store looking at a bunch of brooms. Ben told me he's going to save money and someday buy the latest broom. He's looking forward to all the matches he and his team are going to play."

"Oh, papa!" Henry cried gleefully. "Can we go to some of those matches, too!"

"Sure we can!" his father replied. Naomi felt a smile ghost her lips. Oh, she can tell he was trying hard. Before any of the children, Crowley was nothing but a fling to her and her to him. Then they'd done the frickity frack and she ended up pregnant with his spawn. She had hesitated in telling him, but in the end she'd decided to bring him in. No matter how demonic the father was, Naomi didn't believe in keeping something as huge as babies from him. That'd be too cruel. They needed a father figure in their life, and Naomi was in no way close enough to any of her siblings to trust them with the fact that she was carrying two half demon, half angel kids. She wasn't willing to give them up either, for the fear that someday, some mighty presence might find them and make her babies their spawns.

After all, it was all she ever wanted from God.

But that's another story. Crowley saw her smile and naturally gave her a stoic look. She bit back the laughter threatening to burst out. "Let's go, shall we?".

* * *

"Kendra?" her twin sister asked. "What'ya doing?".

Her sister whirled around to face her mirror. "Nothing. Just organizing some photos..." her voice fell silent as she stared at one phot particularly.

"Hey do you know who this guy is?" Kendra asked. Kendall shrugged. "I'm gonna go ask mum." She made her way into the lounge, where the tall Scottish professor stared out into the open, sipping on her tea.

"Yes, dear?" Minerva asked. "Mum, do you know this man?"

In that moment, Minerva felt time slow down, to a point where she felt like she was stuck. She stared at the old black and white photo of her and a someone who could possibly the most handsome man in the world. His teeth were white, his black hair slicked back and even though his eyes were black in the picture, Minerva could remember the deep set of almost indigo eyes gazing at her deeply.

"Mum?" Kendra asked. "Are you alright?" Minerva took a deep breath and sniffled. "I'm alright, dear." Then the mother of currently two smiled.

"This man, was the most handsome, most gentlemanly and intelligent boy in my years..."

* * *

**Hi, guys. I'm back! I know I haven't updated in almost a year and I'm really sorry for that. I had the worst case of writer's block yet and 2015 was one of the most busiest years in my life. Anyways, I'm really sorry about that and I promise that now, I'll try to update more often. I hope you got the little reference I put there. See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter in any way. All rights belong to their respective producers and authors. Thank You. I apologize if some of the characters appear OOC****. If anyone who does not really like reading vulgar words, please excuse my dialogue and language. I had to do it in order to fit in with my character's personality. Thanks guys! (or girls...)**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" Henry yelled in glee. "The owl's came! The owl's came to deliver Dani and Ben's letter!" Naomi chuckled at her son's enthusiasm. She and Henry were all alone today, as Crowley had gone off to take care of his... _business_.

"Henry!" she called out. "Can you bring the letters up here in the sun room?"

"Coming!" he replied. She heard tiny and quick footsteps and then the tousled hair of her young son. Naomi patted the seat beside her and smiled. Henry leaped up and bounced on his side before holding out the letters to his mother.

"Don't you want to open them yourself?" Naomi asked. The young boy fist pumped and ripped it open. Then he read,

_"Dear Mom, Dad and Henry,_

_We miss you all. It's only our first day as a third year here in Hogwarts, but we're enjoying it! This year we get to go to Hogsmeade and but chocolates and all kind of stuff! Don't worry, Henry, we'll make sure to buy you something, as well. Ben's so excited for his Quidditch matches, and I'm excited for all the potions and transfigurations._

_Oh, mom! I heard prayers last night! This man's son was in a hospital suffering from clots in his organ system. The son had already went into coma and the healers are all trying their best to make him better. It was really sad, so I decided to make the poor boy's condition slightly better. I made his clots disappear, and also decided to raise their bank money a little bit. Just a little bit._

_Either way, that was that, and the ghosts are annoying the living daylights out of me! Peeves was singing this annoying tune while we were walking down the halls and I almost smited him. Kendra and Kendall are always there to brighten up my day. I finally found out why Daddy passed out all those years ago, mum. Kendall somehow manage to pull through Papa's mother's magic, which in turn, passed through him, because he's her only living descendant. But I'm at loss as to how Professor McGonagall was not harmed. I mean if the magic was pulled through, wouldn't it have to be pulled through her?_

At the mention of the names, Naomi's head snapped up. It had been over six years since she had last made contact with the two redheads. Something about them made her wary about them, but not exactly in a bad way. Somewhere, beneath all the magic, Naomi could feel something powerful underneath. Hell, even if the twins were squibs, they still would have been just as powerful as a normal magical person. Believe it or not, their souls were powerful enough to withstand the presence of an angel in their body, as much as their bodies. So was their mother.

But now that she had over six years to dwell upon what had happened all those years ago, she felt herself smile. Really, it was all quite amusing to her, now. Kendra's nickname for her sister, how Kendall somehow managed to channel magic from a witch generations upon generations in her bloodline... it all made Naomi want to laugh.

"Mummy?" Henry asked with a furrowed brow. "What's so funny?" His mother shook her head. "Nothin, darling. Just reminiscing over events that had happened such a long time ago!" Her little boy nodded and continued reading.

_"Those twins are a funny lot. One time, a ghost was became so annoying one of them threw a handful of salt right into its face! It was hilarious! Well, for those of us who got what they were doing, anyway. It's just a plane shame they're hunters, though... Dumbledore, the headmaster, annoys me quite a bit. He always has this bright twinkle in his eyes as if his eyes are flashlights themselves. It's quite unsettling, really._

_Professor McGonagall's brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! She showed us new spells, and even showed our class how to transfigure a table into a live pig! Someday I wanna learn that, and turn some dumb furniture into an awesome pet._

_Well, that's all for now. Our third year certainly looks promising and enticing. Unfortunately, Divination is a class, and although, it's elective, the death predictions..." _Henry trailed off and then looked at his mother with wide eyes, filled with fear.

"Death predictions, mama? The teacher can predict death? Mama, what if she predicts Danika or Benny's death? Mama, what are we gonna do?" the young boy yelled frantically.

"Henry, darling! Calm down!" Naomi replied and soothed her son. "Professor Trelawney has certainly "predicted" many deaths, but as far as I know, no students have died in Hogwarts in the past few years. She is not a true prophet, certainly no angel or even God would have chosen her to be one. She is, what many people, call a fraud."

As harsh as it was, it was the hard truth. Henry took a deep breath. "Really, mama?" Naomi nodded. "Read on,"

_"The death predictions are, as far as I can tell, going to be a pain in my gluteus maximus," _Henry giggled. "It means your bottom, right, mama?"

"Not quite," Naomi said. "_Gluteus maximus _is your muscle in your bottom, but most people think it's your tushy."

"Oh," Henry commented. Then the young boy continued reading.

_"That's all for now, I think. _

_Goodbye for now, Mum, Dad and of course, Henry._

_Love,_

_Danika and Benjamin_

_PS, Benjamin has a quidditch match two weeks from now. He think it's too much to ask for, but I know that he wants you to try and watch._

The young boy's eyes were bright with excitement. "Can we, mama? Oh please, can we?"

Naomi laughed. In all her million years of existence, laughter was not something she was known for amongst her siblings. She was the serious, no-nonsense, down-to-earth type. Or in Crowley's words, a bureaucrat. "Of course we can, my love."

* * *

"So, Kendra..." Kendall continued, blowing a strand of her red hair out of the way. "What've you got?" She rested her elbow on the table, opposite to her sister.

Her sister looked at her. "Nothing new," she shrugged. She stared at the cup of coffee before her, before taking a sip out of it. However the treasured silence was broken when their lovely, clumsy owl Athena, crashed into the window. Kendra rolled her eyes and set the coffee back. She walked over to the window and unlocked it. Immediately, the owl rushed in a flurry of feathers and screeches. Athena dropped the newspaper that she was carrying from her foot and took her normal perch by the branch hanging by the doorway. Kendall tossed her a dead mouse. Athena caught it in her beak and swallowed it-whole and all at once.

Kendra picked up the copy of the Daily Prophet and let out a growl, before throwing it down on the table. Her sister took a look at it. The headlines of _The Daily Prophet_ were outlined in big, bright and bold red letters. There was a moving picture of a room in St. Mungo's filled with rows of children in bed. They all looked pale and gangly and thin. The text said:

**MYSTERIOUS ILLNESS TARGETING CHILDREN**

**by Rita Skeeter**

**Recently, over the past 5 weeks, more than a 10 children had been submitted to the children's ward of St. Mungo's. Children from different families all suffering the same symptoms, have pushed the Healers pass their limits. Children were first reported found in their beds in a weak state before being taken to the ward. Illness then start to take hold and their immunity declines after which fatal diseases take hold. Unfortunately, at least three children have already succumbed to this deadly and mysterious illness and worse, the parents have said that their children were faring well only the night before!**

A picture scene then showed a family weeping and heckling over by the bedside of a fairly young boy that was half-way covered by a white sheet. Kendall's heart went out to the family, but the oldest rule in the book dicated everything.

You cannot save everyone.

But if you can't save everyone, then save all you can. It was the only counter-rule.

**There was no warning that the illness was going to strike down the child. Parents are advised to strongly watch their children and report any unusual symptoms or submit any information that they think will be useful. Not even the strongest of healers have made progress and no potions or potion master have yet to brew a potion that will diminish this deadly illness. Could it be prevented?**

"You think it's a case?" Kendra asked.

Kendall shrugged her shoulders. "Could be one, could be not. I mean for all we know it could be some type of unknown magical disease that chose to target children. It could also be some kind of big bad in the lore that preys on children. Either way, I think it's worth a shot. We've got nothing to lose."

"Case is in." Kendra stated. In less than half an hour, the twins were settled for a trip to St. Mungo's children's ward.

Upon entering the hospital, Kendra could immediately sense the stench of death. Over by the admittance section, she saw a child getting levitated by the healers, no doubt to bring him to the children's ward. Kendra approached the possible parent.

"Excuse me?" she asked politely. The weeping woman turned to look at her. " Are you the boy's mother?"

The woman shook her head. "No," she sniffled. "I'm his aunt. Tyler's mom is... gone."

Kendra pitied the woman even more. Losing your sister was hard, but possibly losing the only connection you had to her? That was even worse. Kendra couldn't imagine ever losing Kendall. She had already lost one and she couldn't risk to lose another.

"I'm Kendra," she offered her hand. The woman took it greatly. "I'm Leslie. Leslie Barden."

"I'm sorry about your nephew and sister. Could you maybe tell me about how your nephew got sick?"

Leslie's expression suddenly turned into that of anger. "Were you here to offer your condolences or here to ask me about Tyler's condition?"

Kendra's eyes widened. "No! No! Of course not! Its not like that! I went here to find out more about this "mysterious illness" and get to the bottom of it. I didn't know that you would be here and I certainly don't plant to take advantage of your nephew's condition! I mean so many children have already fallen ill, and we can't risk any more. If we don't investigate more about his illness, more would suffer the same fate. I don't think anybody wants to deal with a plague around here."

Leslie's hard expression immediately softened." I apologize. I mean with all this," she gestured around her with her hands. "I've been pretty desperate to rush my nephew here and do anything to protect and save him." Her face turned solemn. "Ever since his mother died, I treated him like my own son. To see him suffer so much like this..." she sniffled.

Kendra put a comforting hand on Leslie's shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Leslie." Kendra's attention was taken away when her sister called her over.

Kendall gave Leslie a wave and beckoned to Kendra, who entered the room that Tyler was currently being kept in. The boy was in a small cot, covered by blankets, however there were no healers in sight. "Are they just gonna leave this kid like this?"

Of course, the doctor or whoever was in charge chose to come in. He was a middle-aged man, with graying hair, and a no-nonsense type of aura. "Excuse me, ma'am, but you can't be in here without permission."

"Apologies, Healer..." Kendra smooth rolled.

"Healer Jasper," he supplied.

"Of course, sorry. We were just in here because Tyler's the nephew of our good friend. Sorry to bother, but how many children have been rushed to the hospital already and suffered... fatalities?"

The healer peered down on them from his glasses. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing just curious," Kendall forced a smile. In the hunt, every man was a suspect.

"Three, didn't you read?" Healer Jasper said. Well, he was rude. There was an annoyed glint in his eyes, but there was something else, too. Something wild, and... _a hint of fear._

But Kendra couldn't be sure for the fear passed as quickly as it appeared.

"Are you done asking your questions, ma'am?" Healer Jasper snapped rudely. "Because I don't have anytime for it. "If I may?" He gestured to Tyler's bedside.

"Yes, of course." Kendra apologized ruefully. She stepped out of the way and patted Tyler's leg before leaving the room.

"What an ass," Kendra muttered to her sister, who had a 'million miles away' look on her. Her eyes were staring at a man not far away. He had tousled brown hair and was wearing a fedora, wearing a cheap wool suit. He looked mopey, staring down at the cold and unloving floor , as if it was the only existing thing in the world.

"Remus," Kendall whispered underneath her breath. Suddenly, she started running towards him and Kendra yelled at her.

_She doesn't even know if it's Remus or not!,_ Kendra thought frantically, so she ran after Kendall.

Kendall touched the man's shoulders and he looked up, confused by the sudden woman. Kendall immediately withdrew her hand.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." she said, before turning back and walking to the exit.

Kendra stopped her and looked into her sister's teary eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. Kendall simply nodded and shrugged off her sister's efforts.

Kendra sighed.

* * *

**Inside Motel, Chadron State Parks, Nebraska, United States**

"Dean," the little girl complained. "When will we go hunting?"

The blonde boy looked at his sister amusingly. "Soon, Savannah, soon. When dad comes back..."

Peak of the devil. Lo and behold, John Winchester came in the door, a hardened look in his eyes. "We've got a hunt. Where's your brother?"

"Sleeping," both Dean and Savannah replied, pointing to a bed in the corner, occupied by none other than Sam Winchester himself.

John Winchester walked over to his youngest son and smacked his feet. "Wake up, son."

Sam immediately woke up, although tiredly. "Huh?"he said exhaustedly.

"We've got a hunt, Sam, wake up!" Savannah yelled excitedly. Although John Winchester seldom smiled, he failed to hide it.

"Just over in the next town, there's been reports of people being mauled with their hearts missing~"

"Werewolves!" Savannah exclaimed.

John looked at her. "Let me finish, kid." Savannah looked down embarrassed.

"There's a good chance that they might be werewolves for sure, but we won't know 'till we investigate it further. Let's pack up our bags and move quickly, before it disappears. GO!" John commanded them. All three kids moved automatically, getting the jobs done as quickly as possible or maybe it was the fact that they didn't have much stuff to carry around. Unfortunately, most of their belongings did not survive the fire.

Their mother included.

Even though it was years after Mary's death, John could never heal the wound that his wife's death had left. Mary was the most beautiful, kind, charming and brave woman he had ever met. Their union created three beautiful children, Dean, Sam and Savannah. If anything, John wished everything would return back to normal.

But alas, God was cruel and capricious. Sometimes John regretted ever dragging his children around hunting. He didn't know if he would be able to survive if one of his children ever died. It would be too much.

But John wouldn't let his wife's killer run loose. And for as long as he was living, he swore he would hunt the monster down and he wouldn't stop until it was dead.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Funny story, I have a friend that has a situation with one of our classmate and now I'm in the middle of it and it's amusing from my perception. Also, while I was writing this chapter, while I was on the part where I was writing about the Winchesters, I had actually forgotten Savannah's name because I haven't written in so long! I promise to update a little faster next time. Bye!**


End file.
